


A Confession

by RoseMagi



Series: The Heroines of Academy City [4]
Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseMagi/pseuds/RoseMagi
Summary: How do Saten Ruiko and Uiharu Kanzari take learning about the level 6 shift project?





	A Confession

“There’s no way!” Saten Ruiko almost screamed, she was almost laughing, almost, “Cut it out Shirai!”  
“It is real” Shirai Kuroko said, she didn’t elaborate with her evidence at least not yet, hoping her solemn tone would get the point across.  
Almost imperceptibly a single tear ran down Uiharu Kanzari’s face.  
“How would anyone even do this!? How could they even do this!?”  
“The same way they relentlessly experimented on orphans, Saten-san.” Shirai said with no emotion in her voice, she couldn’t bear to feel any worse.  
“b-, bu-, but….Misaka…”  
“Comes home every night, far after curfew, covered in bruises.”  
Saten-san began to cry as well.  
They sat for a long while, before Saten said, “what do we do?”  
Uiharu finally spoke, “Maybe if we eliminate the research facilities”  
“From what I gather that is what Misaka has been attempting to do this entire month” said Shirai, her voice like ice.  
“How do you know?” Saten asked. She didn’t doubt Shirai, but knew that Misaka wasn’t exactly the sharing type.  
“8 labs this that are tied to this project were destroyed by major electrical failures this week, and those are the ones that are public knowledge.”  
“Then what else is there?” Saten asked.

Shirai expected this, was ruing it, she didn’t want to have to say this, but she had come to this conclusion over and over again, she didn’t consider herself infallible in her judgement, but she was smart, and she knew when to be decisive.

“We must eliminate Accelerator”  
Saten and Uiharu looked shocked.  
“Like kill him!?”, Exclaimed Saten.  
“Well not necessarily” Shirai said, “There are multiple ways to make someone no longer a threat”  
“What about if we destroyed Tree Diagram?” Uiharu suggested, something that would be insane for her to suggest in any other situation, but in this one it was the sensible alternative.

“Too late.”  
“What..?”  
“It was already destroyed.”  
“What do you mean?” Uiharu said. Surely this information would be all the news would talk about.  
“I infiltrated the facilities, it was destroyed a while ago, I assume Misaka did as well since it seems like such a key component.”

“How are you so calm about this!” Saten almost screamed.

Shirai’s face contorted.

“BECAUSE ONEE-SAMA HAS 10,000 DEAD SISTERS AND SHE WILL HAVE 10,000 MORE AND I CAN NOT EVEN BEAR TO THINK ABOUT IT FOR MORE THAN 10 SECONDS WITHOUT WANTING TO TEAR THIS CITY APART!”


End file.
